It Will Never Be Enough
by hyunsan
Summary: chanyeol tahu baekhyun sekarat, tapi ia sudah membuatnya merasa lebih hidup. baekyeol/chanbaek. exo. drabble.


It Will Never Be Enough

_/_

_*)warning:angst,characther death_

/

_2010, 14 Desember_

Baekhyun selalu menyukai musim dingin. Ia suka bagaimana ia harus bangun tiap pagi dalam keadaan dingin dan berjalan menuju jendelanya dikamarnya yang berembun untuk mengelapnya. Ia selalu bersemangat melihat salju tebal yang menutupi halaman depan dan jalanan depan rumahnya. Bagaimana anak-anak lain bermain diluar sana menggunakan pakaian musim dingin yang tidak terlalu tebal. Membuat boneka salju, bermain perang bola salju, dan ski digundukan salju menggunakan tutup tempat sampah.

Baekhyun tidak pernah punya kesempatan seperti itu. Ia lebih sering duduk membaca buku dirumahnya yang hangat. Apabila Baekhyun memohon agar bisa keluar dan bermain dengan anak-anak lainnya, orang tuanya akan menyuruhnya menggunakan pakaian musim dingin super tebal yang malah membuatnya tidak bisa banyak bergerak dan ia selalu berakhir hanya memperhatikan permainan itu.

Saat itu malam Hari Sabtu yang tenang saat Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku dikamarnya yang hangat. Ia tidak begitu terkejut ketika mendengar jendela dikamarnya yang berada dilantai dua dilempari bola salju. Anak kecil berambut cokelat itu meletakkan bukunya dan membuka jendela yang berada persis disamping tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun mengeluarkan kepalanya dan menjerit ketika bola salju lain berakhir dimukanya.

"Hei, Baekhyun! Orang tuamu ada dirumah?" Teriak anak yang melemparinya tadi dari bawah.

Setelah mengusap salju dingin dari mukanya, ia langsung balas teriak pada anak itu, "Tidak. Cepat naik kemari. Kau membawa_nya_ kan?"

Bocah yang menggunakan jaket _Dodgers_ itu tersenyum dan menunjukkan kantung kertas pada Baekhyun. Anak yang berada dilantai atas itu balas tersenyum, "Baiklah, ayo naik."

Anak yang berada dibawah itu dengan sigap langsung memanjat pohon didekat jendela kamar Baekhyun dan masuk kedalam. Ia melepaskan _beanie _nya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan salju, "Kau harus menghentikan kebiasaan memanjatmu, Chanyeol-ah. Dirumahku terdapat sebuah benda bernama 'pintu'. Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk keluar masuk."

"_Nah_, pintu hanya untuk anak manja." Ia menyerahkan kantung kertasnya pada Baekhyun. Bocah kecil itu menerimanya dan langsung membukanya, uap panas yang langsung menyembul wajahnya membuat Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"Kau bahkan membeli roti melon! Chanyeol-ah, kau teman terbaik!"

Chanyeol tertawa dan melepaskan sepatu _sneakers _nya dan segera berjalan menuju penghangat ruangan Baekhyun.

"Kau juga harus berhenti memakai _sneakers _saat musim dingin. Itu hanya akan membuat kaus kakimu menjadi basah."

"Kupikir aku suka bagaimana caramu mengingatkanku apa-saja-yang-tidak-dan-boleh-dilakukan edisi musim dingin." Ia terkekeh dan melepaskan jaket tebalnya dikasur Baekhyun. Matanya menatap obat-obatan diatas nakas dan beberapa tisu yang memiliki noda darah, ekspresinya langsung berubah, "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Baekhyun-ah?"

"Aneh mendengarmu bertanya seperti itu."

Ia berbalik pada Baekhyun dan melihatnya memakan salah satu taiyaki itu, dengan kasar Chanyeol mengambil kantung kertas berisi kue-kue itu. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya heran dan pandangannya seperti bertanya-tanya. "Kupikir... kupikir sudah saatnya kau berhenti makan makanan seperti ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" Seakan langsung mengerti apa yang Chanyeol katakan, Baekhyun segera melirik nakasnya dan mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena lupa membereskan barang-barang diatasnya. "Chanyeol-ah, aku baik-baik saja. Lihat. Makan makanan seperti ini sama sekali tidak memengaruhiku."

Chanyeol hanya menatap matanya selama beberapa detik dan menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Tapi kalau keadaanmu memburuk, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh makanan itu sama sekali."

Baekhyun mengangguk senang dan mengambil kantung kue itu dari Chanyeol. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang tengah Baekhyun yang besar dan menyalakan film yang tempo hari Chanyeol beli untuk Baekhyun.

Kini mereka berdua sedang menonton film 'Charlie St. Cloud' dan sebagaimana Baekhyun yang Chanyeol kenal, ia sudah mulai menangis seperti bayi saat karakter Charlie dalam film harus kehilangan adik yang disayanginya karena kecelakaan. Setelah beberapa saat Chanyeol tidak mendengar tangisan Baekhyun, ia menoleh dan terkekeh pelan saat menyadari teman kecilnya itu sudah tertidur. Wajahnya nampak sangat kelelahan dan matanya bengkak akibat menangis.

Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol menggendong tubuh Baekhyun dan terkejut ketika menyadari temannya itu jauh lebih ringan. Ia melihat salah satu bahu Baekhyun yang terekspos akibat _sweater_ berpotongan rendah itu dan hanya bisa menahan air matanya ketika ia sadar bahkan tulang bahu dan selangka Baekhyun sudah sangat menonjol. Ia menidurkan Baekhyun diranjangnya dan menutup tubuh Baekhyun dengan selimut. Setelah itu ia membereskan beberapa barang yang sejak awal tidak ia ingin lihat dinakas. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak merasa jijik membuang tisu-tisu bernoda darah karena ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Setelah selesai ia membaringkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun dan mengamati wajahnya. Baekhyun terlihat jauh lebih pucat dibanding saat mereka terakhir bertemu. Bulu mata Baekhyun yang seharusnya lentik kini juga menipis dan yang paling membuat Chanyeol sedih karena ia melihat tulang pipi Baekhyun yang makin menonjol.

Entah merasa sadar diperhatikan secara intens begitu, Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya dan disambut oleh mata Chanyeol yang seakan melihatnya hingga menembus kebelakang kepala.

"Aku tertidur lagi, ya?" tanyanya pelan seakan takut seseorang akan mendengar mereka.

"Hm, sudah jangan bergerak lagi. Tidurlah, Baekhyun-ah."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Jangan bertingkah kekanak-kanakkan, ayo tidur."

"Kau seperti ibuku."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menepuk-nepuk tubuh Baekhyun untuk membuatnya merasa nyaman. "Aku lihat kau memasang lonceng angin dariku."

Walau Baekhyun memejamkan mata, Chanyeol tahu ia sama sekali tidak tidur. "Memang, karena itu hadiah ulang tahun darimu. Lucu bagaimana ulang tahun ke-14 ku aku diberikan banyak obat-obatan dari seluruh keluargaku sampai aku lupa aku mendapat lonceng angin darimu."

"Aku sempat berpikir kau tidak suka dengan hadiahmu."

Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya, "Maaf, hanya saja banyak yang terjadi saat itu. Aku sangat menyukai hadiah darimu."

"Hei, aku tidak menyalahkanmu."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Tidak mengatakan sepatah kata, hanya memandang mata satu sama lain seakan mereka berinteraksi menggunakan bola mata mereka.

"Aku tidak mau mati, Chanyeol-ah." Kata Baekhyun akhirnya, yang tentu saja membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Sudah sangat lama Chanyeol melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Seperti sudah tidak ada harapan. Seperti Baekhyun sudah menerima apapun yang akan terjadi padanya.

"Kalau begitu jangan." Jawab Chanyeol. "Jangan mati dan jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian."

"Kau tidak sendirian. Kau memiliki banyak teman yang menyayangimu, kehilangan satu tidak akan berarti banyak bagimu."

Chanyeol merasa sedikit terluka mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun sampai rasanya ia ingin menangis, "Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kau tidak mengerti seberapa berharganya kau untukku."

"Tapi aku sekarat, Chanyeol-ah. Tidak ada gunanya mempertahankan orang yang akan mati."

"Kau tidak sekarat, Baekhyun-ah. Kau bisa terus hidup asal kau mau. Tolong hentikan mengatakan hal seperti itu. _Kumohon_."

"Maaf." Jawab Baekhyun singkat, kini ia membalik tubuhnya hingga menghadap langsung dengan plafon kamarnya. "Aku ingin tumbuh dewasa. Aku ingin terus hidup dan berkeliling dunia. Aku ingin bisa mengatakan aku mencintai seseorang. Aku ingin memiliki sebuah rumah yang didalamnya terdapat bingkai foto yang berisi aku bersama orang yang kucintai, dengan anak-anak kami. Aku ingin itu semua."

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun dari samping dan bisa melihat kedalam matanya ketika Baekhyun mengatakan hal seperti itu, bagi Chanyeol hanya terlihat keluguan dan kepastian yang ditujukan pada tiap kata yang ia keluarkan tadi, "Aku... tidak ingin menjadi dewasa. Aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti kedua orang tuaku. Mereka tidak pernah tertawa seperti yang kita lakukan. Mereka hanya bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja. Itu membuatku berpikir kita harus tetap menjadi seperti ini. Seperti anak kecil. Karena aku tahu sama sekali tidak akan ada kebahagian menjadi dewasa."

"Tapi kau _harus_, Chanyeol-ah. Kau harus tumbuh dewasa. Ibuku bilang kita bisa belajar banyak hal, bertemu orang baru, dan berkeliling dunia. Aku sangat ingin pergi ke Inggris, bagaimana denganmu, Chanyeol-ah?"

"Aku tidak mau kemana-mana. Aku hanya akan menetap disini dan mengikuti kemana kau pergi. Untuk apa aku bertemu orang baru ketika aku hanya membutuhkanmu, Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun meniup poni lurus berwarna hitam yang menutupi dahi temannya hingga terbelah menjadi dua, "Yah! Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan, ya, Chanyeol-ah? Kalau kau tidak membutuhkan orang lain berarti kau tidak membutuhkan Bibi Yoosun karena tidak ada yang menandingi _taiyaki _ buatannya."

Chanyeol tertawa sambil memandang temannya yang terbaring lemah, "Bibi Yoosun itu pengecualian. Tapi bila terjadi kiamat besok, lusa, atau minggu depan, kaulah yang akan kuselamatkan pertama kali. Nah, ayo tidur, Baekhyun-ah. Selamat malam." Chanyeol membalik badannya hingga ia memunggungi Baekhyun dan menatap dinding.

Baekhyun tetap memandangi punggung Chanyeol. Punggung bidang teman besarnya itu bergerak naik turun seiring ia bernafas. Baekhyun yang bertolak belakang dengan Chanyeol, yang ingin tumbuh dewasa ketika ia tahu ia tidak bisa melakukannya, hanya bisa menangis sambil berbisik, "Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan,Chanyeol-ah." Ia terus menangis sepanjang malam dan mengira Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya.

Tapi sebagaimana Baekhyun, ia selalu salah dalam hal apapun.

/

_2011, 19 Februari_

Tiap akhir pekan Chanyeol selalu mengunjungi rumah Baekhyun. Selalu melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan yang membuat Baekhyun tertawa dan tersenyum. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu keadaan Baekhyun juga makin memburuk. Ia terlihat makin lemah dan kurus, sehingga tiap kali Chanyeol melihatnya ia seperti ingin memeluk dan melindungi temannya itu.

Salju masih menutupi jalanan walaupun sudah tidak setebal saat Bulan Desember. Chanyeol berjalan menuju rumah Baekhyun dengan masih menggunakan _sneakers_ karena ia suka bagaimana Baekhyun mengingatkannya. Ketika ia sampai didepan rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol membungkuk untuk mengambil bola salju yang akan ia lemparkan pada jendela kamarnya.

Ia melempar bola salju beberapa kali dan tidak mendapat respon. Apa Baekhyun sudah tertidur? Chanyeol meneriakkan nama Baekhyun dan saat itu ia sadar, lonceng angin yang ia hadiahkan untuk Baekhyun sudah tidak terpasang dijendelanya.

"Keluarga Byun semalam pergi meninggalkan rumah mereka ke rumah sakit." Chanyeol menoleh kearah tetangga tua Baekhyun yang menjawab pertanyaannya. "Aku dengar tadi malam keadaan Byun kecil memburuk jadi mereka membawanya kerumah sakit."

_Keadaan Baekhyun memburuk?_

Satu kalimat itu mampu membuat Chanyeol langsung angkat kaki dari sana menuju rumah sakit dimana Baekhyun berada. Hampir satu jam perjalanan ia menggunakan kereta bawah tanah. Begitu mengetahui ruangan Baekhyun berada, ia langsung menuju kesana. Beberapa meter dari ruangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol bertemu dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Byun. Mereka terlihat sangat khawatir dan bila dilihat dari dekat, Chanyeol tahu Nyonya Byun baru saja menangis.

Merasa canggung hanya berdiri disitu saja, Chanyeol menyapa kedua orang tua Baekhyun. Mereka menerima Chanyeol dengan baik dan memperbolehkan Chanyeol untuk masuk kedalam Ruangan Baekhyun. Begitu masuk Chanyeol menahan dirinya sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis, Baekhyun sangat lemah dan bahkan untuk menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol ia terlihat sangat berusaha.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang, Chanyeol-ah."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Maaf."

Chanyeol tidak ingin berbasa-basi lagi dan langsung memeluk tubuh lemah Baekhyun, "Kumohon lakukan kemoterapi sekali lagi. Kumohon, Baekhyun-ah."

"Apa kedua orang tuaku menyuruhmu untuk membujukku juga, Chanyeol-ah?"

"Tidak. Mereka tidak bilang apa-apa padaku."

"Kemoterapi sama sekali tidak menolongku. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang? Dulu setelah aku melakukan kemoterapi beberapa bulan kemudian penyakit ini muncul lagi. Malah lebih parah. Aku sudah tidak tertolong, Chanyeol-ah. Sudah terlambat. Aku sekarat."

Chanyeol menangis didalam pelukan Baekhyun, "Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Aku tidak bisa. Kapan aku akan meninggal sudah ditentukan. Aku sekarat, Chanyeol-ah. Sudah tidak ada harapan-

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dari Baekhyun dan memandang wajah anak kecil yang lemah itu. "HENTIKAN!" Chanyeol berteriak hingga membuat bocah lemah yang ada didepannya tidak bisa berkata-kata. "Aku mengenal dirimu, Baekhyun-ah. Kau tidak seperti ini!"

Kini Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap bocah didepannya. Tidak kuat kuat menahan rasa sedihnya, Baekhyun menangis sambil menggenggam selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. "Aku benci ini, Chanyeol-ah. Aku benci-_hiks_-diriku sendiri. Aku-_hiks_- ingin hidup. _Aku ingin hidup_. _Aku ingin hidup_, Chanyeol-ah."

Sekali lagi Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, mereka berdua tidak bertukar kalimat apapun. Hanya saling berpelukan dan menangis dibahu masing-masing hingga mereka berdua tidur diatas ranjang rumah sakit itu.

/

_2011, 27 Maret_

Sudah satu bulan lebih Baekhyun menginap dirumah sakit dan menjalani perawatan tapi Chanyeol tetap datang menjenguknya setiap akhir pekan. Tapi seperti pada penderita leukemia pada umumnya keadaan Baekhyun jauh dari kata dari baik.

"Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun menyentuh pipi Chanyeol. Bocah yang lebih besar darinya itu masih nyaman tertidur diatas sofa diruangan Baekhyun. "Yah, Chanyeol-ah!" Karena kesal temannya itu tidak segera bangun, Baekhyun mencubit pipi Chanyeol dan usahanya tidak sia-sia.

"Hnghhh, ada apa, Baekhyun-ah? Apa kau butuh perawat lagi?" tanya Chanyeol sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak. Ayo pergi keluar."

"Apa?" Chanyeol terduduk dan menggosok matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya, "Jam berapa ini?"

"Hampir tengah malam. Ayo cepat."

"Memangnya kau mau apa?"

"Ini kejutan." Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol keluar dari ruangannya. Chanyeol yang masih setengah sadar hanya bisa menurut saja. "Menunduk, Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun langsung menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk menunduk dengannya dibawah meja resepsionis. Setelah dua orang dokter itu lewat dan menjauhi mereka, Baekhyun segera menarik tangan Chanyeol.

Permainan kucing-kucingan itu berlangsung cukup lama dan Chanyeol sedikit menikmatinya karena ini terasa seperti permainan perang-perangan. Ketika mereka berdua berhasil keluar dari pintu rumah sakit, mereka langsung bergandengan tangan dan berlari sambil tertawa lepas.

"Baekhyun-ah. Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tetap berlari dan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

"Lihat saja, Chanyeol-ah." Jawab bocah yang lebih pendek. Mengingat ini hampir tengah malam dan hampir tidak ada kendaraan sama sekali membuat mereka berani berlarian ditengah jalan.

Mereka berhenti disebuah taman yang letaknya berada sedikit lebih tinggi sehingga membuat taman itu terlihat seperti bukit. Chanyeol agak khawatir melihat Baekhyun yang mulai terlihat lelah, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Chanyeol, "Tunggu sebentar lagi."

"Apanya yang-" Kalimat Chanyeol terpotong ketika ia memandang langit malam, ribuan bintang jatuh dari langit dan Chanyeol tidak bisa mengatupkan bibirnya saat melihat pemandangan itu.

"Aku melihatnya diberita. Peristiwa ini memang sebentar tapi sangat jarang terjadi. Keren bukan?"

"Ini sungguh mengagumkan, Baek- wow, aku sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ini hal paling keren yang pernah ada dihidupku."

"Cepat buat permintaan sebelum semua bintangnya hilang." Kata Baekhyun sambil menutup mata dan menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya seperti memohon sesuatu. Chanyeol tertawa melihat temannya tapi ia tetap melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa permintaanmu, Baekhyun-ah?"

"Aku ingin terus hidup hingga ulang tahunku yang ke-15. Apa permintaanmu?"

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus menjawab apa ketika Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu, ia terdiam sejenak lalu melihat kedalam mata Baekhyun dalam-dalam sebelum bicara, "Aku ingin kau terus tinggal. Selamanya."

"Aku tidak bisa, Chanyeol-ah. Kau tahu itu. Tidak ada yang bisa hidup selamanya."

"Aku tidak bilang kau harus tinggal disini bersamaku. Tapi aku ingin kau tinggal disini." Chanyeol menunjuk dada kirinya sendiri. "Aku mau kau tinggal dihatiku selamanya."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat puitis temannya itu, "Baiklah." Mereka berdua hanya duduk dan memandangi bintang-bintang itu sampai Baekhyun mulai terbatuk-batuk.

"Ayo, kembali, Baekhyun-ah. Udara malam tidak baik untukmu. Kau bahkan hanya keluar menggunakan pakaian pasienmu." Chanyeol melepaskan jaket kesukaannya yang bertuliskan nama klub _baseball Dodgers _itu dan syalnya lalu memakaiannya pada tubuh Baekhyun. Ketika Baekhyun mulai membuka mulutnya untuk membantah, Chanyeol kembali memotongnya, "Ya, aku tahu ini sudah musim semi tapi bagaimanapun ini malam hari dan tetap tidak baik untukmu."

Baekhyun diam saja dan memandangi wajah Chanyeol yang dengan serius berusaha menyimpulkan syal dilehernya, "Kau masih saja tidak bisa menyimpulkan syal. Aku jadi khawatir kalau aku meninggalkanmu siapa yang akan menyimpulkan syal milikmu." Baekhyun kembali terbatuk-batuk dan Chanyeol tidak bisa tidak memaksanya untuk pulang saat itu juga.

Mereka kembali pulang dengan bergandengan tangan namun kali ini mereka tidak berlarian dan tertawa seperti tadi. Mata Baekhyun jatuh pada sepatu _boot_-nya lalu pada sepatu _sneakers _warna biru tua favorit Chanyeol lalu terus naik hingga ia meliha wajah Chanyeol dari samping. Ia menyadari bila diperhatikan Chanyeol tumbuh tinggi sangat cepat, pertumbuhannya sangat mencolok karena Baekhyun ingat saat mereka berdua bertemu pertama kali tinggi Chanyeol sama dengannya.

Chanyeol yang merasa diperhatikan menundukkan wajahnya dan memandang balik pada Baekhyun, yang kemudian dikejutkan ketika ia melihat darah segar mengalir dari lubang hidung bocah yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun-ah! Kau mimisan lagi!"

"A-apa-" Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya dibawah dagu dan terkejut ketika bercak-bercak darah menetes ditelapak tangannya yang pucat.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari kantong celana dan segera mengelap hidung Baekhyun. Rasa paniknya makin bertambah ketika darah segar tidak segera berhenti mengalir keluar dari sana. Chanyeol sempat memekik pelan ketika tubuh Baekhyun limbung dan jatuh dipelukannya.

"Yeol... Chanyeol-ah, a-aku pusing."

Chanyeol segera membungkukkan badanya didepan Baekhyun, "Naiklah kepunggungku, Baekhyun-ah. Lebih cepat jika aku menggendongmu."

Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol berjalan cepat menuju rumah sakit. Sesekali ia memanggil nama Baekhyun untuk memastikan teman kecilnya itu masih sadar atau tidak, "Darahnya tidak mau berhenti, Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun mulai merengek seperti anak kecil ditelinga Chanyeol. Sapu tangan dari Chanyeol juga sudah sangat basah karena dipenuhi oleh darahnya.

"Tenang, Baekhyun-ah. Kita hampir sampai. Tenang saja, aku akan mengantarkanmu."

Diluar dugaan mereka bisa sampai kembali kerumah sakit dengan cepat. Chanyeol segera memanggil perawat dan mereka langsung membawa Baekhyun keruang ICU, meninggalkan Chanyeol berdiri sendirian ditengah koridor.

/

_2011, 9 April_

_"Aku sudah memutuskan, Chanyeol-ah."_

"Apa?"

_"Aku akan melakukan operasi pencangkokan sumsum tulang."_

"Tapi kau pernah bilang kemungkinan operasi itu akan berhasil sangat kecil."

_"Aku tahu."_

"Kalau begitu jangan."

_"Aku tidak bisa, Chanyeol-ah."_

"Apa maksudmu?"

_"Aku tidak mau kalah dengan penyakit ini."_

"Aku tidak mengerti, Baekhyun-ah."

_"Maksudku... bila aku memang harus mati, aku ingin mati karena keputusanku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin mati karena dikalahkan penyakit ini. Aku tidak ingin mati perlahan-lahan dan menyimpan rasa sakit terus menerus seperti ini."_

"Tapi-"

_"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol-ah. Selamat tinggal."_

Chanyeol menghela nafas ketika Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Sejak kejadian melihat bintang itu, Chanyeol tidak boleh pergi menemui Baekhyun lagi karena Tuan dan Nyonya Byun takut bila keadaan Baekhyun akan lebih memburuk.

Yang Chanyeol sesali adalah ia tidak bertanya kapan Baekhyun akan melaksanakan operasinya. Ia merasa bila ini memang keputusan Baekhyun mau tidak mau Chanyeol harus menyetujuinya.

/

_2011, 27 April_

Chanyeol adalah anak yang keras kepala. Baekhyun tahu itu. Tapi sekeras kepala apapun Chanyeol, Baekhyun sadar bocah berambut hitam dan berkacamata itu adalah orang yang sangat perhatian dan tulus. Itu ditunjukkan pada bagaimana Chanyeol terus berjuang untuk kembali bertemu dengan Baekhyun walau dilarang oleh kedua orang tuanya. Yang pada akhirnya tentu saja itu tidak sia-sia karena Chanyeol akhirnya berhasil meluluhkan hati Tuan dan Nyonya Byun.

Satu bulan tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Anak berambut cokelat itu jauh dari kata sehat. Kulit tubuhnya makin pucat, badannya makin kurus, dan kedua tulang pipi diwajahnya makin menonjol.

"Jadi kau akan melakukan operasi besok?"

"Yup."

Chanyeol memandang bola mata Baekhyun. Satu yang tidak berubah dari Baekhyun adalah bola matanya. Bagaimana bola mata itu masih terus bersinar dan memperlihatkan harapan ketika Chanyeol sadar bahwa sipemilik bola mata itu bahkan tidak memiliki harapan lagi. "Apa kau takut?"

"Tidak."

Mereka kembali tenggelam dalam keheningan. Beberapa detik kemudian telinga Chanyeol menangkap suara yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika melihat badan Baekhyun yang bergerak seiring ia tertawa.

"Kau terlihat lucu saat sedang serius."

"Ini bukan saatnya tertawa, Baekhyun-ah."

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengajarkan itu padaku, Chanyeol-ah? Bahwa kita harus tetap berusaha senang seperti apapun keadaannya."

"Ya, tapi yang kumaksud tidak seperti. Kau seharusnya tidak tertawa disaat seperti ini. Keadaan ini sangat serius."

Baekhyun berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol, "Kau pikir aku kenapa aku tertawa, Chanyeol-ah? Aku tertawa karena aku bahagia dan aku bahagia karena aku memiliki teman sepertimu."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan memilih mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela. Kali ini Chanyeol dikejutkan karena lonceng angin hadiahnya untuk Baekhyun terpasang dijendela rumah sakit.

"Aku memasangnya karena itu mengingatkanku padamu."

Kata-kata Baekhyun seakan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dan bocah berambut hitam tinggi itu segera memandangnya. Baekhyun tersenyum tulus dan dari sudut pandang Chanyeol itu adalah senyum paling indah yang Baekhyun tujukan padanya.

Malamnya Chanyeol tidak menginap diruangan rumah sakit itu dan ketika Baekhyun tertidur, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium dahi temannya itu sambil berpamitan. "Selamat tinggal, Baekhyun." Dan dengan itu ia menyelinap keluar.

/

_2011, 28 April_

"Kau yakin tidak akan pergi kerumah sakit, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tidak menggubris kakaknya dan hanya meneruskan membaca majalah. Hal itu membuat kakaknya jengkel dan menempelkan kepalanya didaun pintu.

"Kau harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuknya."

"Aku sudah melakukannya."

/

_2011, 30 April_

"Aku sudah tahu kau akan kabur."

"Kau tidak akan bisa memaksaku, Kak."

"Setidaknya jangan duduk ditanah. Itu akan mengotori tuxedomu."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Kakaknya menghela nafas dan berlutut tepat didepannya. Ia sadar bagaimana keadaan adiknya sekarang. Ia tahu apa yang Chanyeol rasakan. Perlahan ia mengusap rambut hitam adiknya, sebuah kejutan baginya karena kali ini Chanyeol tidak menepis tangannya saat ia melakukan itu.

"ini." Kakaknya memberi sebuah surat dan kotak pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah bisa menebak apa itu dan memandang kakaknya, "Apa kau ingin aku menemanimu?"

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng dan kakaknya bangkit kemudian meninggalkannya sendirian dibawah pohon. Setelah yakin kakaknya sudah cukup jauh, dengan tangan yang gemetaran ia membuka kotak itu dan air matanya hampir tumpah saat melihat isinya adalah lonceng angin yang Chanyeol berikan pada Baekhyun.

Kedua matanya serasa terbakar dan dengan hati-hati ia membuka surat itu. Ia berusaha membacanya karena air mata sudah berkumpul dipelupuk matanya.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau selalu bilang tidak ingin tumbuh dewasa karena ingin menemaniku, tapi itu salah. Kau harus tumbuh besar dan meneruskan semua impianku, Chanyeol-ah. Impian kita. Aku tahu tumbuh besar menakutkan. Kadang aku bisa merasakan rasa takut itu walau aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk tumbuh dewasa seperti orang lain. Sepertimu. Aku selalu berdoa sepanjang malam sejak bertemu denganmu, bahwa satu detik untuk memperpanjang hidup akan sangat berharga. Aku selalu mengira dunia itu sempit sampai kau datang dan mengenalkan banyak hal padaku dan membuatku semangat untuk tumbuh dewasa sepertimu, padahal kau sendiri menentang hal itu. Itu sangat lucu bagaimana kita bisa berteman baik padahal kita bertentangan pada banyak hal. Chanyeol-ah, ingat saat bagaimana kita bertemu pertama kali? Aku sangat ingat saat itu. Musim semi diawal Bulan Mei. Aku ada dibawah pohon rindang ditaman ketika kau dan anak-anak lainnya bermain. Aku hanya bisa melihat dari jauh karena walaupun aku ingin ikut bermain, aku akan berakhir pingsan dan menyusahkan yang lain. Itu pertama kalinya kita bicara ketika pesawat mainanmu tersangkut didahan pohon tempat aku duduk memperhatikanmu. Kau sendiri tidak peduli aku ada dibawahmu ketika kau berusaha memanjat dan itu berakhir kau jatuh tepat didepanku. Aku sangat ketakutan dan hanya bisa menangis. Aku kira kau telah mati dan aku menangis makin keras. Aku sangat ingat bagaimana kau membuka mata dan berusaha menenangkanku tapi gagal karena aku adalah anak yang cengeng. Begitu aku selesai menangis -yang tentunya sangat lama- kita berkenalan dan aku mengajakmu kerumahku untuk mengobati luka-lukamu. Kedua orang tuaku langsung menyukai kepribadianmu yang menyenangkan. Kau tahu aku tidak selalu ada ditaman jadi hampir setiap hari kau datang kerumahku dan membawakan _taiyaki_ Bibi Yoosun yang sampai sekarang kita terobsesi karenanya. Chanyeol-ah, aku tahu aku tidak cukup lama untuk mengenalmu sepenuhnya dan aku tahu konyol mengatakan ini sekarang tapi, aku mencintaimu. Aku berusaha menyimpan rahasia ini karena aku tidak mau terikat padamu saat aku tahu waktu hidupku sudah bisa ditentukan. Chanyeol-ah, berjanjilah padaku kau akan menggantikanku untuk tumbuh dewasa, bertemu dengan orang baru, dengan orang yang kau cintai, dan aku ingin kau lebih menghargai kehidupanmu. Selamat tinggal, Chanyeol-ah. Aku tahu kau selalu tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal tapi... aku berharap aku bisa bertemu denganmu dikehidupan selanjutnya."

Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia menangis keras seperti anak kecil. Kertas surat Baekhyun pun menjadi basah karena air matanya. Selama ini ia selalu berpura-pura. Pura-pura menjadi kuat. Menjadi tegar. Menyimpan semua bebannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Bahkan ia lupa kapan terakhir kali ia menangis seperti ini.

Baginya hidup sungguh tidak adil. Ia baru saja mendapat seorang teman yang mengerti dirinya. Yang bisa melengkapinya. Yang menjadi yin dalam yang-nya. Yang ia cintai. Chanyeol memang tidak mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun secara langsung, karena ia tahu hal itu akan membuat Baekhyun tersiksa karena ia terikat pada kehidupan ini.

Dan disinilah Chanyeol. Menangis karena bagian terpenting dari hidupnya sudah diambil darinya.

/

_2010, 1 Mei_

_Apa aku mati?_

_Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan badanku._

_Suara apa ini?_

_Ada yang menangis?_

_Siapa yang-_

Chanyeol kecil membuka matanya. Dan melihat sesosok bocah menangis tepat disampingnya. Chanyeol tahu bocah ini tapi ia tidak mengenalnya. Biasanya saat Chanyeol bermain bersama dengan anak-anak lain, bocah ini hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan.

Dan saat itu juga Chanyeol tahu ia bisa menjadi teman baik anak yang sedang menangis ini bertanya sambil sesenggukkan padanya, "A-apa-_hiks-_kau baik-baik-_hiks_-s-aja?"

/

_2011, 6 Mei_

Chanyeol berdiri disamping nisan berwarna abu-abu itu yang diatasnya masih terdapat bunga segar. Chanyeol membaca tulisan dinisan itu. _Byun Baekhyun. 6 Mei 1997 - 29 April 2011_. Chanyeol tertawa sarkatis dalam hatinya ketika membaca itu. Keinginan Baekhyun sederhana. Ia hanya ingin hidup sampai ulang tahun ke-15nya dan Tuhan mengambilnya tepat seminggu sebelum ulang tahunnya.

Chanyeol sudah tahu dari awal Baekhyun mengatakan padanya bahwa anak pengidap leukemia itu akan melakukan operasi, itu sama saja melakukan bunuh diri. Kondisi Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa tertolong. Karena itu Chanyeol tidak mau menemuinya dihari Baekhyun melakukan operasi itu.

Ia meletakkan setangkai mawar putih didekat banyak bunga didepan nisan itu berkata, "Selamat ulang tahun ke-15, Baekhyun. Jaga dirimu." Chanyeol bangkit dan berjalan menjauhi nisan itu.

Chanyeol tidak gila. Ia sendiri tahu itu. Namun ia tidak bisa menyangkal ketika ia merasakan angin berhembus disamping tubuhnya dan saat itu juga Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal.

'_Terima kasih, Chanyeol-ah, untuk segalanya_.' Suara itu sangat pelan tapi Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Dan dengan itu Chanyeol berjalan pulang sambil tersenyum lega.

* * *

A/N: cerita ini terinspirasi dari 'Ribs'-nya Lorde, gimana pendapat kalian? ._.

p.s. excuse this lame story ;_;


End file.
